The Avatar and the Rikudou Sennin: Legend of Heroes
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: AU. The Avatar wasn't the only being that protected the world there was another being that fought for what's good. Watch as the new Avatar and the Rikudou Sennin's reincarnation take Republic City to new heights on there quest to bring peace to the world." Rinnegan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Intelligent/Funny/Naruto


** The Avatar and the Rikudou Sennin: Legend of Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I've been inspired to write this story because both the Sage of the Six Paths and the Avatar are a lot alike and used their powers to bring peace to the world in its darkest hour.**

**Prologue: Birth of the Sage**

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water. _Only t__he Avatar the master of all four elements and bring bounce to the world. For many years the Avatar has been the world's soul protector as with every cycle a new Avatar begins anew. However there's more to this story than everyone thinks, there were rumors that another being who also help to save the world. The powers he possessed were unlike any other bender, some say he wasn't a bender at all but something more. No one knew the name of this being not even the Avatar. The being only referred to its self as the Sage of the Six Paths. The Sage of the Six Paths accomplished many great things until the day he final passed away. Some people say the Sage of the Six Paths never existed, that the Sage was nothing but a myth or could there be more to this tale than we know?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a place known as Republic City located on the shores of Yue Bay near the Mo Ce Sea. The city was found by Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang after the Hundred Year War came to an end. Republic City many landmarks including a monumental statue of Avatar Aang in Yue Bay for all the accomplishments he's done, sadly his time in the world is over leaving behind the people who knew and loved him dearly leaving the world without an Avatar."

By the edge of the docks were three young adults one was a tall man with spiky waist-length white hair, he a Fire Nation rode. Next to was a slender woman in a greyish dress with blonde hair which she had tied back into two pigtail going down her back, she has a big belly due to her being pregnant. And lastly was another woman with black hair wearing a green and black knee length dress."

"Now don't push yourself while I'll gone Tsunade." Jiraiya said concern for his pregnant wife.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a little kid." she said a little upset.

"Don't worry about about a thing I'll make sure Tsunade doesn't do anything rash." Shizune said, ensure of Tsunade's safety.

"Shizune, not you too!" she groaned.

"Somebody's got to make sure you don't do anything rash." she yelled.

"When have I ever done anything rash?"

"Do you want me or Jiraiya to tell you?"

Tsunade sneered as she turned her head in anger while Shizune and Jiraiya let out a heartful laugh."

"You better get a move on, after all you don't want to be late." Shizune said.

"And don't stay any longer than you have to." Tsunade added.

"Don't tell me you're still angry at me for getting drunk."

"No, I'm angry at you for getting drunk in a night club and bring another woman into our house."

"And I keep telling you nothing happened between us." Jiraiya protested.

"If that's true then way was she laying on top of you?"

The white-haired man was unable to response, thinking of something to say."

Tsunade then laughed at her husband. "You big fool I'm only kidding. I know you didn't do anything wrong cause I told that woman lay on you."

"What, you did what?"

"Oh relax I was playing a trick on you."

"You evil witch, you've deceived me. You put me through hell for nothing." he yelled.

"Not nothing you went to that nightclub after I positively said no. After you disobeyed me I knew the best way to punish you."

"You're not my mother I'm a grown man, plus I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Without warning Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by his ear making him fall to his knee."

"Ow, that hurts let go!"

"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I heard you say you're free to do whatever you want because you a man?"

"I didn't mean it I was only kidding."

"Didn't seem like it to me."

"Okay okay, you win. Now will please let go you're going to rip off my ear at this rate." Jiraiya begged.

"Well since you're asking so nicely I'll let you off with a slap on the wrist. But know this if you return home with any kiss marks on you I'll rib you tongue out and struggle you with it." Tsunade said with a menacing grin.

"I hear you loud and clear ma'am." Jiraiya said in fear.

"Good, I love you and have a safe trip dear." she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too!" he said hugging his wife.

After the embracing ended Jiraiya hopped inside a small, getting his wife and friend one last look before using his firebending to sail the boat off the coast."

Shizune turned and face Tsunade. "Are you sure you're alright with him going off on his own?"

"Of course not!" she stated. "You know as well as I do what that man's like when he's on his own. Flirting with other women and writing those disgusting book I hate so much, a side from that there's one important thing I know about that man."

"And what's that?"

" He's completely loyal to me and he'd never betray my trust."

Shizune smiled at that, happy knowing her friend had someone that truly cared about her. The black-haired woman wondered if she'll be able to have some like that in her life only non prevented."

"Have you and Jiraiya though of a name for your baby?"

"I thought of a few but Jiraiya said there was no need for any of them."

"Why's that?"

"He said he has a special name for our child."

"What is it?"

"We won't know until after the baby is born." she answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The white-haired man man arrived at the Fire Nations port. He got out of the boat after tying it down, once that was done he made his way through the Fire Nation there he noticed kids playing with their parents and at the same time watching a man and a woman holding each of their child's hand while walking with smiles on their faces looking happy. This brought a smile on Jiraiya's faces as well as he imagined all the fun things he and his child will do together."

Jiraiya continued to make his way through the Fire Nation until he came a upon a small house located west on in the Fire Nation's forest. He approved the house and knocked on the door after a while the door opened realizing a man in his thirty's, he had short light brown hair with some stubble around his mouth and on his chin."

"Will I'll be, if it isn't my old friend Jiraiya." he greeted.

"It's good to see you as well, Kebukai Yajuu!"

The man now known as Kebukai welcomed Jiraiya into his home, once inside Kebukai made some tea they sat at the kitchen table and chatted."

"So how are things going with you and Tsunade?" Kenukai asked.

"Never better, plus we're having a baby!"

After hearing that Kebukai spit his tea out directly on Jiraiya, much to his displeasure."

"YOU'RE SERIOUS, YOU AND TSUNADE ARE GOING TO BE A MOTHER AND FATHER, THE TWO OF YOU?"

"Yes, why's that so surprising?" Jiraiya asked, wiping the tea off himself.

"I never assumed you and Tsunade would be the kind of couple that ever want children."

"Well it just goes to show you, you can't always judge a book by it's cover."

"I guess!" Kebukai said still trying to wrap his mind by the fact his friend was going to be a father.

"Speaking of a book I just finished writing the latest issue of my Make-Out Paradise." he said as he reached inside his bag and takes a book. "Here, read it!"

"I might as well, considering I've already read the other issues. It be insulting if I didn't read it." Kebukai said, taking the book.

It had taken Kebukai a good two hours to finish reading the book since he'd stayed on the same pages for a while, not because of the love scenes. But because of how courageous the hero of the story was and he never gave up no matter how bad things got and he was always willing to help out those he cared about."

"I've got to hand it to you Jiraiya, you've really outdone yourself this time. This is a truly a masterpiece."

"I'm glad you liked it, it's the first edition I written and as always I wanted you to be the first person to read it."

"I assume the other issues of this volume won't be the same as this one."

"You got it!"

Kebukai sighed before putting a smile on his face. "Things sure have changed haven't they?"

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Back when you and I were kids we had nothing going for us, our parents had little money to support us and the two of us had to get jobs to help out. You however discover your talent for being a author writer at a young age after spying in on older women and seeking into those adult movies which of course got you thrown out and a serious scolding from your mother."

Jiraiya chuckled a bit at the memory of that. "Yeah, she was so angry she made me clean our entire house including the roof. But it all payed off in the end my very first book got us enough money to buy a new house not to mention my father helped you father open up his own tea shop."

"My dad really loved that shop he ran the place for many years up until the day he died. Kebukai said thinking of the time he spent with his father. " Before he died he asked me to take care of the shop and when the time came he wanted me to past it on to my child."

"So do you have someone special in your life?" Jiraiya asked.

"You might say that there is a certain girl I care for dearly, but we're not see each other."

Jiraiya face palmed himself then groans in disappointment."

"Oh boy, Kebukai you always were shy when it came to women."

"Aren't you a fine one to talk? At least I didn't chase around every girl that crossed my path."

"True but that was how I meet the love of my life, Tsunade. Boy she sure was cute when back when she was little, and shown grown into the most beautifulest women ever to walk this planet."

"And it took years for her to finally notice you exist." Kebukai added with a smirk.

"I married her didn't I?"

"Don't forget about her older sister, she hated you a lot and didn't want you anywhere near Tsunade. But like a fool you didn't care no matter what the consequences were."

"You're telling me, I was put through hell and through out it all I learned something very important."

"And what's that?" Kebukai asked.

"When you're in love with someone you care about with all you heart and soul you'll do crazy things for them."

"I have to ask what did you and Tsunade decide to name your baby?"

"That's easy, it's the name of the character in that book you read." Jiraiya answered.

"You're kidding!"

"I kid you not that's the name I decide, and I'm not changing my mind."

"Do you think Tsunade will be happy about the name you choice?"

"Trust me she'll love it I can feel it in my bones."

"Say how about the two of us go to Ember Island?" Kebukai suggested. "I hear there doing a play about the Water Tribe battling snow monsters."

"Sure why not, plus while we're watching the show it'll give me the chance to come up with new ideas for my next book."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Republic City were it had been a whole week since Jiraiya left even though Tsunade was heavily pregnant she was doing alright for herself. Shizune was there to make sure she didn't strain herself too much. Now Tsunade was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Shizune and herself."

"Tsunade what are you doing, you're suppose to be in bed resting." Shizune said coming into the kitchen.

"I was but then I had a craving for pasta bean dip, I've made enough for the two of us."

"You really should be resting, and if you were hungry you should have told me. I want have fixed you something."

Tsunade groans at that. "Shizune I love and care a lot, but you're seriously getting on my nerves."

Shizune gasped in horror at what came out of her friend's mouth."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm such a bother, since you seem to be doing just fine I'll leave you alone. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted enjoy your meal you ungrateful jerk." Shizune shouted in a voice that was hurt and angry.

Tsunade was too stunned to speak, never before had Shizune spoke to her in that manner. Before she could respond Shizune turned and headed for the door, despite being pregnant she moved really fast to stop her friend from leaving."

"Shizune wait please don't go." Tsunade begged.

"Why, you don't need me around!"

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean it. It's just I've been so frustrated I didn't mean to take it all out on you."

Tsunade could only hope that her friend would forgive her. Shizune looked at her from the corner of her eye, she sighed deeply before turning to face her then surprisingly hugs her."

"Shizune?"

"Tsunade you silly woman of course I forgive you."

"Oh Shizune thank you so much." Tsunade said, returning the hug.

The hug lasted for a little while then they released each other."

"Shizune I'm so sorry, I've been under a lot of stress this past week."

"Stop apologizing, being pregnant isn't the easiest thing for a woman."

"Tell me about it!" Tsunade chuckled a little. "The way I've been eating I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really fat.

Both women shared a big laugh together then after calming down they want back kitchen and ate their meal, once they finished Shizune cleared the table and washed the dishes while Tsunade sat in the room next to the kitchen reading book called "The Joys of being a Parent". Then she unexpectedly let out a painful groan as held her stomach."

"Tsunade are you alright, what's the matter?" Shizune asked concerned.

"It's nothing I just have to go to the bathroom." she said, standing up. "I'll be right back!"

Before Shizune could say anything Tsunade had already left the room. Shizune went back into the kitchen to finish the dish, about twenty minutes later Tsunade walked in with a flow of water behind her which was dripping from her dress.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said in voice of pain.

She turned to see the blond women in severe pain and immediately stopped what she was doing and moved to her side."

"Tsunade what's the wrong, you don't look so good."

"I think my water broke!"

"What the baby's coming?"

"Either that of I've got a real stomach ache."

"I don't understand the baby wasn't due for another month."

"There's no time to worry about that now, get Jiraiya on the phone. TELL HIM I'M GIVING BIRTH." Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Right, I'm on it!"

Shizune ran out the room to get the phone and dials Kebukai's number.

**Kebukai House  
**

Jiraiya and Kebukai were in the back on the house just staring up into the sky."

"You know whenever I look into the clouds I can't help but think about the future." Jiraiya said.

"Life's full wonders you can't possibly imagine." Kebukai added.

"_Makes me wonder if anything exciting will happen today_." Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya was broken out of his thoughts by the phone ringing, Kebukai excused himself to go answer the phone. He returned shortly with a worried look on his face like something awful had happened."

"Jiraiya come quick it's Shizune, she said it's about Tsunade."

"What?"

Not wasting a second Jiraiya ran over and snatched the phone out of his grip. "What's wrong Shizune?"

"She's what?" Jiraiya shouted. "Alright I'll be right there as soon as I can, I'll see you when I get there."

"What's going on, Jiraiya?" Kebukai asked his friend.

"It's Tsunade she having the baby." he answered.

"Now?"

"Yes and I got to get back to Republic City and quick, I'll call you later Kebukai."

Before Kebukai could say anything Jiraiya had just taken off and ran straight for the port someone had taken the boat he used. However he spotted a boat near by, left with no other opinion he hijacked it knowing he might get in trouble with the owner but he was determined to get to his wife no matter what."

It had been a hour before he had reached Republic City still it was a couple of miles to get to the hospital so he ran most of way, not stopping until he'd gotten to the hospital. He soon came across a man stepping out of his car and walks into a store, thinking of nothing but being beside Tsunade he jumped in the car and drove off, less than twenty minutes he reached the hospital."

Not wasting a moment Jiraiya jumped out the car and runs inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I'm looking for my wife, she's about to have a baby and her name is Tsunade Beifong. Is she here?"

"Hold on for a moment and let me take a look." The nurse looked through the book of all the patients that have come in today. "Ah yes there is a woman by the name of Tsunade Beifong, she was checked in no less than forty minutes ago."

"What room is she in?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's on the third floor room 420." the nurse answered.

"Thank you ms, thank you."

Jiraiya got inside the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Once he was there he ran towards Tsunade's, bursting through the door."

"Tsunade?" he yelled, getting the attention of her, Shizune and the doctor.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade called in whimpering voice. "You made it!"

"Nothing could stop me from being here with you, my dear. Although I had to steal a boat and a car to get here." he told her.

"You what?" Shizune yelled shouted.

"Yeah, I was in a hurry to get here so I did a little hijacking."

"You did all that for me? I don't know rather to be happy or really pissed off at you."

"Ma' am you'll have to yell at your husband later, but right now I've got a baby to deliver." the doctor told them.

"To be honest with you doc I'm a bit nervous about this." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya moved by his wife's side and held her hand. "Don't worry about a thing Tsunade, I'm here and so is Shizune we'll never leave your side."

"Oh Jiraiya, Shizune thank you both."

"I can see the head, now push Mrs Beifong."

Two hours later, the baby finally arrived and Tsunade was now holding a her blonde haired son with whiskers on both sides of his cheeks in her arms."

"Oh just look at him, isn't he precise?" Shizune said, feeling the newborn baby's cheeks.

"That he is Shizune, that he is." Tsunade said, gently rocky her son.

"That's my boy he's going to be a real hit with the ladies when he gets older, no doubt it."

"Don't even think about it, I'm not going to let you poison our son's mind with your perverted nonsense."

"He's going to learn about the wonders of life sooner or later, so why not learn about it while he's young?"

"Because I don't want my son to grow up to be a perverted fool like you, it'll be a nightmare come true for me."

"Jiraiya didn't you tell Tsunade you had a name for your son?" Shizune asked.

"Of course I do the name came to me while I was doing some research."

"You mean while you were peeping on unsuspecting woman." Tsunade said in disgust.

Jiraiya sneered at that. "Like I was saying, I came up with a name for our son one that'll strongly suit him perfectly."

"And what's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto!" he answered.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Naruto!"

"I like it!" Tsunade said looking down at her baby.

"I thought that you would, and I'm glad you do." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya would you like to hold your son?" Tsunade asked him.

"Of course I would!"

Jiraiya gently took Naruto out of Tsunade's arms and smiled at his new born son. "Hello there Naruto it's good finally met jyou. To tell you the true I've never been a father before and I may not be perfect but I just want you to know that I love you, my son and someday when you become a man I hope that you meet the right girl and rise your own family."

Both Shizune and Tsunade smiled at his words as tears of joys fell from there eyes."

A few days later Tsunade had been released from the hospital., now they were back in their mansion. While Tsunade had been in the hospital Jiraiya had Shizune stay with his wife while he was building a crib for Naruto as well as buying some baby toys."

That night Tsunade and Jiraiya were sound asleep in their room while Naruto slept peaceful in his own. Unknown to any of them two figures stood outside the mansion. They stood there for a second before moving towards the mansion, one of them quietly open the with just a wave of there hand. Once they were inside they walked upstairs without making a sound and into the room of baby Naruto."

"**So this is him**?" an unknown figure asked.

"Yes there's no doubt about it, this is the one we seek." the other one answered.

"**That's good for use, I was getting sick of with all this searching**."**  
**

"Be that as it may, you know what needs to be done about the boy."

**"I know you don't have to tell me**. **You better go, I can take care of things here**."

"Very well we'll keep in touch, my friend.

"**Yes, by the way did you find the other one**?"

"Yes but why are you so concern about that?"

"**I'm not, I was just a little curious that's all**."

"I see, fare well for now."

With that the unknown figure left through the window leaving the other figure alone with the baby."

"**Well kid it's just you and me now, and I hope for your sake you don't turn out to be a disappoint. I'd hate to be disappointed**."

**End Chapter**

**I hope you all enjoy reading my new story and Happy Holidays**


End file.
